oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate's Treasure
Details Walkthrough Redbeard Frank Talk to Redbeard Frank, located at the end of the most north-eastern peer in Port Sarim. He wants you to get some Karamja rum before he'll tell you the location of the treasure. Walk down south on the docks to see three sailors, Captain Tobias, Seaman Lorris, and Seaman Thresnor. Talk to any one of these sailors to board the ship to Karamja for 30 coins. Getting and smuggling the Karamja rum On Karamja, make your way west towards the Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers bar, marked by a beer glass icon on your map. Trade with the bartender, Zambo. Buy one karamja rum for 30 coins. DO NOT LEAVE THE ISLAND YET! If you do, the Customs officer will take your rum away, as Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. Do not try to teleport off the island with the rum, because the bottle will break in the process. Head back towards the pier, but take the northern path leading to a small house. Talk to Luthas and first talk to him about the Customs officer, then ask him for a job. He'll want you to fill a crate of bananas outside his store. Agree to help him. Walk outside his store and then go west past the bar, then north into the banana plantation. Click on the banana trees to obtain bananas, you'll need 10. NOTE: After the quests, you can work for Luthas by filling crates with bananas. He will pay you 30 coins for every crate you fill. Next, go back to Luthas' house. On the right side of the house's entrance there is a wooden crate. Use your rum with the crate to hide it. Next, fill the crate with your 10 bananas (right click on the crate and choose Fill Crate). After you fill the crate, head inside and talk to Luthas to get your payment. Talk to the Customs officer. Let her search you, then pay the 30 coins to go back to Port Sarim. Recovering and delivering the rum to Redbeard Frank When you get off the ship, find the food store, which should be south a bit. Enter the store and look for a door at the back of the store. Try to enter it. Wydin will tell you only employees can go there. Ask to work for him, and if you have your white apron on you, he'll agree. If you do not have a white apron you may obtain one from the fish store to the north. Garret keeps a white apron hanging on the north wall. After being employed enter the room and search the crate with the banana on top. You should find your rum. Take it and go back to Redbeard Frank. Getting the pirate's clue Frank gives you a key to a chest in a bar in Varrock. So go to Varrock and go to the southern entrance, and stand outside the sword shop. To the east, there should be a bar. It will be the Blue Moon Inn. Go upstairs in the bar and look for a chest in one of the rooms. Use the key you got from Frank on the chest to obtain a pirate message. It will give you a clue to the treasure's location. Digging for the treasure Go to Falador, and look for the park. It is north of the eastern bank. It is very large and cannot be missed. Before you can dig up the treasure, however, you will need a spade. This is easily obtainable, because there is a respawn point in the corner of the real estate agency building (which is marked with the symbol of a house on the map). However, you can also buy spades at farming stores, and they spawn in a number of locations, such as the mine near Rimmington, the south-east room of Draynor Manor. Now look for a statue of Saradomin. There are multiple statues of Saradomin in Falador, but you should find the one that is in a garden. Look at the direction where he is pointing, which is usually west. Note that he is not in fact pointing directly at where you should stand, but rather in the direction of the spot where you should stand. Look at how the configuration of the dirt makes an X. It may not look like an "X" if you are facing north. You may have to rotate a little. When in the centre of the "X" you should be fairly close to Saradomin. Stand in the middle of the dirt "X" and click on your spade to dig. An angry combat level 4 Gardener will shout "First moles, now this! Take this, vandal!", then start fighting you. Kill him, or run out of the park and then run back in, and then dig again in the same spot to get a another chest. You have completed Pirate's Treasure, now open the chest and claim your reward! Note: In RuneScape Classic, the player must dig behind the bench by using the spade with the flowers. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * A One-Eyed Hector's Treasure Chest containing 450 coins, Cut Emerald and a Gold Ring. * You can also use the payfare option to go to and from Karamja. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Sea Shanty2 * Scape Soft * Fanfare * Horizon Trivia *When the quest was first released, the Karamja rum was tradeable and the bottles would not break if players tried to teleport. Some players simply bought a whole load of rum and sold it to players doing the quest, allowing them to skip a large part of it. When this was posted on fan forums, a Jagex developer saw it and the problem was soon corrected. *After you finish the quest, the Customs Officer will not ask, but if you have rum it will be confiscated. *Whilst your character is talking to Redbeard Frank about obtaining the Karamja rum several alcohol references in regard to rum are made. The rum references initiate when your player says, "I guess I could give it a shot" (shot being the type of glass rum is drunk out of) progressed by Redbeard Frank exclaiming, "That's the spirit!" (spirit being the class of alcohol rum is distingiushed as) *During the quest, you obtain a job from Wydin. But no matter how many times you ask him, you never get paid for your "job" of cleaning out the back. *It's also possible to turn a small profit if you fill your inventory up with raw chickens from one of the crates which can be sold at the food store for 50 coins each. bg:Pirate's Treasure Category:Quests Category:Pirate quest series